


Toeing the Line

by orphan_account



Series: Transgender Young Avengers [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they aren't dating doesn't mean Tommy and David can't break up, and Tommy finds himself turning to the one person he's been avoiding in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toeing the Line

Tommy's place is honestly kind of a shit-hole—his landlord is an ass, his neighbors are weirdos and ex-felons, and the neighborhood is on the rough side of town, where sirens blare all throughout the night—but it all just adds to the charm; it helps that he's kind of a masochist, too. He picked the place after fleeing the Kaplan's. It was in enough squalor to fulfill his self-destructive needs, but not bad enough to raise any obvious red flags for his brother, in particular. Tommy is an expert at toeing the line between chosen mediocrity and outright immolation. As long as he plays his cards right and keeps his curtains dusted, he knows Billy will lay off his back.

 

It's lonely, though. As much as Tommy's fucked up psyche relishes in nights spent alone, sometimes it overwhelms him. For awhile he'd go anywhere in the world, slip into the crowds, but he still sought out that feeling of a grounded connection. As luck would have it, a Cubs game was on the night Tommy had this revelation, and he called up David.

 

“I can get us into Wrigley,” he said, without a hello.

 

“Hey, Tommy. How are you? I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. School is going great.”

 

“Do you wanna hang out or not, asshole?”

 

David snorted. “Fine.”

 

So, Tommy found himself in Chicago that night. Then a few nights after that. And a week after that. Eventually he would stay at David's and help him study for his physics tests as they ate his grandma's apple pie. David always offered his couch to sleep on, but Tommy would never accept.

 

“Hey.” David caught his wrist as Tommy rose from his bed while the _Star Wars_ credits began to roll. “It's cold out.”

 

It was February. Valentine's Day, actually, though Tommy had forgotten. “Snow's not a big deal.”

 

“Stay.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“Seriously, Tommy.”

 

“I really don't feel like breaking my back on the couch.”

 

“Then just sleep here.”

 

Tommy's eyes widened. “What?”

 

David pulled him down to the mattress. “Yeah.”

 

“I don't know.” Tommy was already kicking off his shoes. He never took them off.

 

David kissed him. “How about now?” he whispered.

 

“Uh, maybe one more?”

 

David kissed him again, and slid his knee in between Tommy's legs.

 

“Still not convinced.”

 

“You got a condom?” David asked.

 

“Oh, shit.” Tommy grinned. “Now we're talking.”

 

That was two months ago. But they aren't dating. David's never breached the subject, and Tommy's made it clear he's not one for commitment without really saying it. He never stays for breakfast. Their only “dates” have consisted of walking to McDonald's after movie marathons at eleven PM (once Tommy convinced David to a bathroom stall blowjob, but that's beside the point). Yet, all in all, it's the easiest relationship Tommy's had probably ever, which is why he consciously chooses to fuck it all up.

 

He only just realizes this morning during his run with Teddy. They stop at a hipster bookstore because Billy needs some “Wicca For Dummies” guide or something and Teddy swore they had the best danishes, which, okay, is totally true. They're sitting on the sidewalk eating when Tommy smiles at a Snapchat from David.

 

When he pockets his phone, Teddy is giving him a _look_. 

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“Is that David again?”

 

“Maybe.” Tommy wipes buttery grease off onto his shorts. “So what?”

 

“You're just talking a lot.”

 

“What are you, gay Dr. Phil?”

 

Teddy lifts his hands. “I'm just saying.”

 

“Well. Jesus Christ. I don't know.”

 

“Crap, are you blushing?”

 

“No, that's dumb.” Tommy balls up his napkin and tosses it toward the garbage.

 

“You totally are!”

 

The napkin lands inches away from its target unceremoniously. Tommy huffs. “We're...” Friends? Who have sex with each other? And sometimes he wakes up and David's drooling on him and he still doesn't want to move? Tommy's face pales. “Oh, fuck me.”

 

Teddy literally squeals and leans forward. “Oh my god. Should I call New York Times? 'Speed, Finally Able to Have an Intimate Relationship.'” 

 

“That was honestly the gayest thing I have ever seen you do.”

 

“Stop derailing.”

 

“Well, I don't know, alright?” Tommy snaps. “Like...he's fucked me!”

 

A few passerby shoot them puzzled looks and Teddy moves his seat closer, using his huge build as a wall. “Um, could you maybe phrase that...differently?”

 

Tommy narrows his eyes. “Look, we're both pretty versatile, I'm not, like, a huge bottom like Billy.”

 

“Okay, Billy's not even—I mean—” Teddy shakes his head. “I  _mean_ , how do you feel about David?” 

 

“He gives really good head.”

 

“ _Tommy_ .” 

 

“Teddy!”

 

“Kate!”

 

Tommy groans, Teddy blinks in surprise, and Kate whips off her designer sunglasses to pull up a chair. Clint's dog, Lucky, jumps up onto Teddy's lap and licks his face.

 

Tommy crosses his arms. “What do _you_ want?”

 

She flashes him a smile, tucking her shades into the collar of her purple t-shirt. “I'm just walking Lucky around.”

 

“I don't believe you.” Tommy turns to Teddy. “She's got sensors, Ted. She knows when I'm around. She follows me.”

 

Kate raises a brow. “We haven't seen each other in weeks.”

 

“Only because I finally shook you off!”

 

“How's training with Clint?” Teddy offers, his smile strained. Lucky eats the last of his danish unnoticed.

 

“Horrible, awesome, annoying, great.” Kate shrugs. “You know. How's domesticity?”

 

“Boring,” Teddy frowns.

 

“You should call up Xavin! And when Tommy hangs out with Quicksilver we can change our name to the Apprentice Avengers.”

 

“Ha, ha.” Tommy claps twice. “Kate Seinfeld, everybody.” He stands. “It's been real.”

 

“Oh, no you don't.” Teddy drags him back to his seat.

 

Kate glances between them. “My stupid boy senses are tingling. What's going on?”

 

“Tommy won't admit he and David are dating.”

 

She blinks. “Really? How is David?”

 

“I mean, his sex life is stellar,” Tommy says. “That's as much as I know.”

 

“ _See_?” Teddy tells her.

 

She sends him an empathetic look, then squares her shoulders and turns to Tommy. “Thomas—”

 

“Here we go.”

 

“Tommy, how long have you been, uh, visiting David?”

 

“Like. Since January.”

 

Kate steals his caramel iced coffee and purses her lips around the straw. “Mhm.”

 

“Hey!”

 

She ignores his exclamation. “And when did your physical relations start?”

 

He looks away. “February.”

 

Teddy's brow shoots up. Kate sets the coffee down. “So, it's been awhile. How often do you see him?”

 

“God, I don't keep track.”

 

She glares.

 

Tommy submits. “Fine. Once a week. Maybe.”

 

She says nothing.

 

“Twice a week,” he amends.

 

Teddy levels a stare at him, too.

 

“Or, like, almost every day.”

 

“Okay. When was the last time you saw him?” Kate asks.

 

“Yesterday,” he mutters. “Approximately.”

 

“When was the last time you had sex?”

 

Tommy smirks. “A little over a week ago.”

 

She nods. “So, you say you're just having sex, but you've been with him every day and haven't done anything for a whole week?”

 

“Whoa,” Teddy whispers in awe.

 

(“Try having to be friends with Manhattan magnet school girls,” Kate mumbles.)

 

Tommy splutters. His entire chest collapses. “You try taking college level physics! So what if I help him study?” He stands. “You know what, I won't be interrogated.”

 

“Studying? Is that what they call it these days?” Kate tilts her head back. “David and Tommy sitting in a tree...”

 

Teddy laughs. “K-i-s-s—”

 

“Don't finish that!” Tommy shouts.

 

“Say hi to David for me,” she calls after him as he storms away.

 

It's raining in Chicago—go figure—but Tommy runs too fast to get wet. He buzzes in and David is home, thank God.

 

“Is something wrong?” David asks as he opens the door. “You usually text.”

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Tommy sits down at the kitchen counter and opens a beer from the six pack he nabbed on the way over. His knee bounces up and down like crazy.

 

David sits next to him, eying the beer. His glasses are off and he's wearing his _Star Wars_ pajama pants. “How did you pay for that?”

 

Tommy scoffs. “Well, Billy wouldn't magic me a fake I.D., but I got _really good_ at getting stuff fast ages ago.”

 

“You stole it?”

 

“I leave money on the counter.” Tommy scowls. “What the fuck, you think I steal shit?”

 

“I'm sorry. No, I don't.” David stills his knee with a hand and leans closer. “What's bothering you?”

 

“People. Things.” Tommy slams the beer down on the table, pulls David in by the shirt, and kisses him.

 

David humors him for a second before pulling away. “Tommy, wait—”

 

“Come on, babe,” Tommy whines.

 

“No, seriously.” David holds his wrists still. “Why won't you talk to me?”

 

“I'm sick of talking!” Tommy exclaims. “Look. How was class? Good? Awesome! Okay, let's have sex.”

 

“Stop it. You can't just barge in here—”

 

Tommy freezes. “What the hell? 'Barge in?'” He laughs. “I basically _live_ here—”

 

“No, you don't!” David shoves his hands away and stands. “You don't live here, Tommy.”

 

Tommy's smile disappears. “So has the past month just been one really long sleepover?” He takes a swig of beer, even if he knows his metabolism will beat him to it.

 

David throws his hands out to his sides. “I don't know! I don't know what I am to you, Tommy. You come here every night but you're gone by morning. You don't _talk_ to me. Do you realize I barely know anything about you?”

 

“What's there to know?” Tommy demands.

 

“Everything! Your childhood, your favorite movie, how you _feel_ , for starters.”

 

Tommy's mouth gapes. “Are you shitting me right now? Okay, David. My dad beat me and my mom gave me away to some fucking scientists when she figured out I was a mutant. I don't have a favorite movie because I wasn't the kinda kid who creamed himself at Disney, I was too busy dealing with my black eye. And I feel like—I don't know how I feel. I'm fucking pissed off is how I feel.”

 

David pauses, chewing on his lip. “Okay... Why are you angry?”

 

“I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just fuck and move on? Or go out, or something?”

 

“No! Tommy—I—” David runs his hands over his face. “Tommy, I can't do this.”

 

“What?” Tommy slides off the stool, beer forgotten. “What do you mean?”

 

“I'm in college. I work at an Apple store. I buy skim milk.” David stares at the sink. “I'm an engineering major. I have a test tomorrow. And I can't deal with you right now. Not like this.”

 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

 

“No.” David finally looks at him. “We weren't together in the first place. You made sure of that.”

 

Tommy narrows his eyes. “You're blaming me because you're stressed out about stupid school?”

 

“It's not stupid,” David insists, “it's my future. I have goals right now, okay? I need stability. I need—I _want_ a boyfriend. I want to wake up and eat breakfast with you. I want to come home and see you. I want to know when you'll be here.”

 

“I'm here every day,” Tommy says.

 

“Only for now. Only because you have nothing else right now. You don't even—you're here right now just because you want to have sex. Not to talk to me, or spend time with me. You'll never slow down. For me, at least.”

 

“David.”

 

David scrubs his eyes. “I think...you should go.”

 

“I can't be that person.” Tommy's voice cracks. “I'm trying, okay? Shit. I'm trying, David, you gotta believe me.”

 

“I know, Tommy. It just isn't enough.”

 

Tommy ducks his head, says nothing else, and leaves.

 

He finds himself on the same old gravel road in front of a familiar house. There's lavender bushes in full bloom underneath warm windows full of light. Just as Tommy moves to step back, there is a flash of blue beside him.

 

“Oh, great,” he intones. “How did you know?”

 

Billy crosses his arms. “Twin telepathy. Also, I learned a few location spells.” He glances at his brother. “It's almost noon, you know.”

 

Tommy kicks at a loose pebble. “Yeah.”

 

“Wanda makes really good lemonade. And grilled cheese.”

 

His chest tightens. “Cool.”

 

“I think it's a mom thing.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Tommy, just go inside.” Billy winds an arm around his waist. “Why are you crying?”

 

“I'm not crying.”

 

“You kind of are, actually.”

 

“Fuck.” Tommy wipes his eyes. “I don't wanna talk.”

 

Billy nods. “Okay. You don't have to.”

 

“Will she like me?”

 

“Of course she will. You're her son.”

 

Tommy's face crumples as his unshed tears begin to fall.

 

They walk to the porch side-by-side. Wanda opens the door after Billy knocks. Her hair is swept up into a ponytail, and her hands are covered in potting soil. She stares at Tommy, frozen.

 

“Thomas,” she says.

 

He coughs. “Hi, Mom.”

 

She drops the flowerpot in her hands and the ceramic shatters at their feet. Neither notice. Tommy cries into her neck. She smells like lavender and chamomile tea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Tommy ships, I can't choose which one I want to use in this verse. It's a toss up between Tommy/David and some kind of combination of Tommy/Kate/Noh-Varr (though, of course, there's also Kate/America to consider). I really like Tommy and David's friendship in general, but I feel like they'd clash at times, especially as David is trying to figure himself out, while Tommy is doing anything but that. 
> 
> Also, updates probably won't be as frequent as they are right now. Homework's just been kind of light lately, and I have a ton of ideas right now. Things will slow down soon. 
> 
> I promise I'm going to branch off to America and Noh-Varr and Kate soon, but I'm pretty obsessed with the Minimoffs as of now. However, there's a lot of time to explore the characters. I don't want to restrict this verse to a set plot or timeline, so there's plenty of room for more headcanons.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
